Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with current methods of forming electrical connections to high-dielectric-constant materials, as an example.
The increasing density of integrated circuits (e.g. DRAMs) is increasing the need for materials with high-dielectric-constants to be used in electrical devices such as capacitors. The current method generally utilized to achieve higher capacitance per unit area is to increase the surface area/unit area by increasing the topography, such as in trench and stack capacitors using SiO.sub.2 or SiO.sub.2 /Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 as the dielectric. This approach becomes very difficult in terms of manufacturability for devices such as the 256 Mbit and 1 Gbit DRAMs.
An alternative approach is to use a high permittivity dielectric material. Many perovskite, ferroelectric, or high-dielectric-constant (hereafter abbreviated HDC) oxides such as (Ba,Sr)TiO.sub.3 (BST) usually have much larger capacitance densities than standard SiO.sub.2 --Si.sub.3 N.sub.4 --SiO.sub.2 capacitors. Many different materials, such as RuO.sub.2 and Pt, have been proposed for the electrodes for HDC materials. To be useful in electronic devices, the electrode/HDC material interface should generally form a connection with good overall electrical characteristics.